


World at Large

by Lopsided_Nebula



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Angst, Melancholy, Music, Prose Poem, Songfic, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 19:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18505234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lopsided_Nebula/pseuds/Lopsided_Nebula
Summary: Even Snufkins get a little lonely sometimes. A moment of contemplation in the middle of winter.





	World at Large

**Author's Note:**

> This sort of song fic is based on the song World at Large by Modest Mouse. Thanks to the idea-suggester who can be found on tumblr under the blog name fruiturchin and thought the song suited Snufkin perfectly. 
> 
>  
> 
> This has gone through no editing and I've made peace with that.

Imagine him singing it under his breath for the first couple days after he leaves for the winter or playing the tune on his harmonica or something.

Or no.

Right in the middle of winter when hes had a bad morning, maybe his tent leaked in the night or his harmonica fell in a ditch and he had to crawl down to retrieve it so hes at the bottom of this ditch with his harmonica and just so supremely frustrated and trying his hardest to ignore the voice in the back of his head asking him how he planned to get back up again and nudging at him telling him that it would have been easier with some help wouldn't it?

So hes struggling up out of this ditch and starts to hum as hes focusing cause its steeper and deeper than he realized and snufkin always has a song playing somewhere in him.

His humming gets louder and more distinct as he climbs until he finally flops over the top of it next to where he left his pack and he just sorta lays there tired and out of breath from that final heave to get up. He looks up with a cheeky hint of a smile to tell moomin... oh. He lets his head flop back down, once he catches his breath he doesnt get up.

He brings his arm up and looks at the harmonica in his hand and the tree branches above and sighs. He stays there for awhile just watching. He sees something flutter up high in the branches.

After awhile he realized hes started humming again. He's not sure how much he likes the feeling of this song he didn't mean to find but he brings the harmonica up to his mouth and begins to play anyway.

He can tell when the song is the sort that won't let itself be quieted until its released.

He plays. Sitting there in the glade, next to that steep briar filled gulch, next to his pack, and next to no one, he plays his harmonica unhurriedly but with fervor. Theres little peaks and whistles that he doesnt mean to add but are there all the same. They seem right once they're there.

It seems fitting somehow, that not even his song will stay steady.

His song finished, he sits there for awhile longer, harmonica loose in his hand, nearly touching his chin.

He thinks that he won't be sharing this particular song with moomin when he returns. But that's okay. Eventually he picks up his pack and starts walking again. It's okay to have this on his own he thinks. He continues on with his journey, absently humming under his breath.

  
He still missed moomin and his friends in moomin valley, but it was a sweet ache.

He was happy as he was, just walking a little farther everyday.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I appreciate any and all kudos and comments. Hope you enjoyed it. Come talk to me on tumblr, I'm lopsidednebula


End file.
